


Only By Your Hand

by hanap



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Established Relationship, Hurt No Comfort, Implied/Referenced Sex, Non-Graphic Violence, Other, Pre-Canon: Good Omens, let's get biblical
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:54:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26192236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanap/pseuds/hanap
Summary: He remembers it all, and not for the first time, he wonders how a mere archangel could hold the heart of the greatest of the seraphim in the palm of their hand.
Relationships: Michael/Satan | Lucifer (Good Omens)
Comments: 15
Kudos: 43
Collections: GO Events - Rare Pairs, GO Events NTA 7 - Rare Pairs





	Only By Your Hand

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was written for NTA 7 - Rare Pairs on the GO Events server!

He remembers.

 _The first time he spoke to them, their mouth had dropped open in awe_ – _after all, seraphim did not deign to speak to archangels, and yet there he was, addressing them._

_The first time he combed his fingers through the iridescent feathers of their wings, they turned their head to look at him over their shoulder, their eyes shining, lips parted in the soft pleasure of his touch._

_The first time they sang for him, he knew he was forever changed. It was a voice that stood out in the choir of archangels, ringing high and clear as a bell, mighty and beautiful and second to none_ – _not even their brother Gabriel._

_The first time he enfolded them in his many wings, their essences mingling in an explosion of divine light, he thought he would be destroyed by the sheer ecstasy of it, the glory of knowing and being known._

_The first time they asked him what he was planning, their brow furrowed in concern, he reached up and smoothed their worry away gently, wanting only to reassure._

_The first time they raised their voice, the fury of their righteousness struck him. He could not bear their anger. He held them in the circle of his wings, soothed them, whispered soft words of comfort that even he nearly believed were true._

_The first time they begged him to stop his madness, he drew himself up and looked them in the eye. But he could not bring himself to speak, for to speak would only bring them more pain. For the first time, he turned away._

He remembers it all, and not for the first time, he wonders how a mere archangel could hold the heart of the greatest of the seraphim in the palm of their hand.

The last time he sees them is in the midst of a battlefield. He lies bent and broken on the ground, every inch of him screaming in near-unendurable pain – but he forces himself to raise his head, to behold them in all their splendor. They are magnificent, clothed in the radiant armor of God, halo ablaze with glorious light.

They raise their right hand, preparing to call down the divine wrath of the Almighty upon him.

“Lightbringer,” they say in that voice echoing with power, “Repent, or you will Fall.”

The Almighty Herself could not have named them more appropriately – _“Who is like God?”_

 _I am,_ he thinks. _I am._

Their eyes shine with tears. Their lips move soundlessly in the shape of a single word. _Please_.

 _I love you_ , _Michael,_ he thinks. _Since the day that light was created. Until the end of all Days._

With the last of his strength, he manages to push himself up onto his hands and knees, the scent of slaughter and destruction filling his nostrils. He wets his cracked lips, the metallic tang of ichor on his tongue. 

And he says, "No."

**Author's Note:**

> Michael comes from the Hebrew מִיכָאֵל (Mikha'el) meaning "who is like God?" - a rhetorical question implying no person is like God. (Thanks to my beta Offgray for throwing this amazing fact at me!)


End file.
